jetsetradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic
Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (known as Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing with Banjo-Kazooie on the 360) is a racing game, features Beat from the Jet Set Radio series and other Sega franchises. It is for the Wii, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, PS3 and PC. It is currently the third installment in the Sega Superstars series and was developed by Sumo Digital. Gameplay The game plays out like a kart racing game, with characters collecting power-ups to boost their speed or hamper their opponents. Like Sumo's previous Sega game, Sega Superstars Tennis, each character has a 'Superstar Move' unique to them, such as Sonic transforming into Super Sonic, that they can use against their opponents. The game will have multiplayer options for up to four players on split-screen and eight players online. Vehicles are separated into three different categories: car, bike and hovercraft. As the terrain on the tracks will vary, vehicles can be either assisted or hindered by the surfaces they drive upon. Cars vary in speed and weight, with some performing better on some terrains than others. Bikes have fast acceleration and can perform wheelies for a speed boost, but can be easily bullied by heavier vehicles. Hovercraft are not affected by any terrain and are able to perform multiple boosts after a jump, but they have poor handling and have low acceleration. All of the vehicles also have their own specific engine sounds. Sega Miles that can be spent in the in-game shop to unlock additional content such as characters, tracks, art and songs. The game will have customizable multiplayer options for up to four players on split-screen and eight players online, including Free Races and Arena Modes. There will also be Grand Prix, Time Trials and Mission mode. The game was showcased at E3 2009, where it was stated that the final version of the game will have over 20 different characters. Characters drive vehicles that relate to the character. Courses that appear in the game are slated to be references to various Sonic and Sega titles. On November 25, 2009, a special press event about the game was held in France, where the DS version made its Playable Debut. Playable Characters There is only one playable character from the Jet Set Radio series. Beat's in-game profile Beat was a young "Rudie" who ran away from home to join one of the gangs of Tokyo-to. He impressed fellow "Rudies" Gum and Tab with his skating and graffiti skills in Shibuya bus station, and joined as a member of the gang, the GG's. Beat spends his time skating around fighting for turf with rival gangs by marking his territory with graffiti and eradicating other's tags. This attracts the attention of Police Captain Onishima and his S.W.A.T. team, who relentlessly pursue Beat and his friends. Beat drives a heavily customized street racer, with all the extras-including an extra bass system and neon under-lights! Race Courses There are three tracks from the Jet Set Radio series. Trivia *The course called Highway Zero is actually based on 99th Street. *Even though the game uses Beat's Jet Set Radio Future design as well as using Jet Set Radio Future music and levels, Beat's in-game profile reflects the first Jet Set Radio. *When Beat uses his all star move he refrences professor K. Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games